Evil Never Dies
by Keiko Mukisune
Summary: Summary: M. Trunks timeline. By twist of fate Vegeta was allowed to keep his body when he was killed by 17 and 18. The androids and imp. Cell have been defeated thanks to M. Trunks, and have now been sent to Hell. With all the other fighters in heaven, Ve


Evil Never Dies  
  
Summary: M. Trunks timeline. By twist of fate Vegeta was allowed to keep his body when he was killed by 17 and 18. The androids and imp. Cell have been defeated thanks to M. Trunks, and have now been sent to Hell. With all the other fighters in heaven, Vegeta is forced to take on the bio-solders alone. Who will come to Vegeta's aid and blast these beings out of total existence?  
  
Ok, since sometimes some of the summary for a story will be cut off, I decided to put the whole summary at the beginning of the first chapter. The story will probably be in Vegeta's POV. Thoughts = '..' my narrative = /..../. In the prolog, it may hint Gokuh/Vegeta yaoi, but it's not at all going to be yaoi. Since a lot of this focuses on Vegeta's thoughts, he will seem to be a little OOC, but hey this is what he's thinking and its bound to be different then his outward actions. That's it. So kick back, relax, and enjoy! ^-^  
  
  
  
Prolog: Kakarotto... We needed you..  
  
'Defeated!! How could I, the Saiya-jin no ouji, a Super-Saiya-jin, be.. so easily.. defeated...' That word, defeated, still stings in my mind. As I lay dying, blood seeped through the holes in my chest and stomach, staining my battle armor. My mind drifted from defeat to where I would go when I die, I thought of all the people that I sent to "the next dimension", no doubt I will go to Hell for that. I thought of Earth, I had never imagined, in all my wildest dreams, that one visit, to one planet, could change life so much, for I visited planets a many ..Then I thought of her, yes her, the one, the one that changed my life and myself the most. Bulma.. 'My son!!!!' Then it hit me, what would happen to him? Would he suffer the same fate as I? ..Or one day destroy these beasts!. 'Kakarotto.' Yes, it had been a year since that baka died.. My last thought, a thought that never in the all the time that I knew him, I would never admit, but I was dying, and so it didn't matter any more... "Kakarotto... We needed you..." /Without knowing it, those words seeped out of his mouth with his last breath/  
  
I arrived at Enma's check-in station.. with my body still intact. It wasn't before long until I could look behind and see my fellow warriors with holes in their clothes showing how they had met their demise. Yes, my fellow warriors. Any time before this I would have called them weaklings, puny weaklings that only fight for whats good and such non-sense. But now, they deserved such a title, hell, they deserved that title from day one. Almost all the time they have been on earth they have sacrificed everything, including their own life, to protect it, but then when you have things like the Dragon Balls. it's a little easier to give up something like that. But then I saw the Namek-jin, he had died as well. I knew there and then, there would be no going back.  
  
I saw people that I had knew all my life and those who knew me but I not them. My father was there. and just as proud of me as ever. He told me so when I showed him that I could go super. I only did it to rub it in his face.. He wanted to talk. I didn't.What could I say to this man. this man who had left me as a child with that belligerent bastard, Freezer!?  
  
I saw Raditzu and Nappa. Like with my father, I had nothing to say to them. Raditzu seemed to be mad about something, like I cared!!!! Nappa seemed to have forgotten that I killed him. but that's Nappa for ya.  
  
Freezer was there. Out of him I got the most joy! Ah.. The look on his face was priceless, a look of shock and pure abhored horror, when I showed him my "Saiya-jin up-grade". 'Hehhehheh'  
  
Life there was pretty ordinary, I had full reign over the place, due to the fact that all the guards where too afraid to lock me up.. :smirk:  
  
Ch. 1 Reunion in Hell.  
  
I don't know how many years it's been. 10. 20.. By that time I had regained all of my pride back, all of my arrogance.Life in Hell wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. but when you the strongest there. how was it supposed to be bad?  
  
That all came to an end.  
  
" Maybe I'll go and scare the shit out Freezer. that ought to be fun." I chuckled as I walked out from the Mt. Needle range. I came to where the cells were, expecting to find Freezer and the other low-lifes, nothing could have prepared me for this. "What the. what the hell!!!" Everything was in flames and ruins. Not only was the land destroyed but it's inhabitants where as well. I learned long ago that even if you're already dead, you can die again. The first one I saw was Dodoria, or what was chopped pieces of him . Then I saw Zarbon, and the Ginyu Force, most had been shot though vital points and Gurd had been decapitated, how ironic... No big deal, not like cared what happened to them. "Who .did this!?" I looked from the blood-stained ground to the flaming shards of rock, searching for someone alive (or well not dead again) among them.  
  
/Two beings, one male and the other female, stepped up from behind Vegeta. A third, a green one, stood off in the distance watching and waiting for the right time to strike./  
  
" We hoped we would find you. Vegeta." /His voice chilled the air around him as he looked upon Saiya-jin./  
  
'Ohh shit! I know that voice all to well.. Android 17.'  
  
Well that's the first chapter! How dya like it? All reviews welcome, flames, praises, what ever, they're all welcome!!!  
  
'Till later days.  
  
Luna 


End file.
